Un Nuevo Amanecer
by Karina Diaz Uchiha
Summary: -escúchame bien porque no creo que lo repita a menos que la respuesta que me des sea positiva para mí. -¿a que te refieres con eso?. -Me di cuenta que te amaba. -siento que no te merezco, no merezco ese amor que me ofreces. Todo ahora sería diferente, estábamos juntos y eso solo podría significar el inicio de un nuevo amanecer y una nueva vida juntos. ONE-SHOT


**Hola..!**

**Me aventure a escribir algo de Suigetsu y Karin, es una de mis favoritas y me entro inspiracion para escribir, en cuanto a mi otra historia el nuevo cap esta en proceso por favor les pido paciencia...**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi total autoria...**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

**UN NUEVO AMANECER**

La cuarta guerra ninja había acabado cuando el jefe y el idiota que tiene como mejor amigo habían sellado a la bruja y se habían desecho de el Zetsu negro, a pesar de las múltiples bajas por parte de todas las aldeas se respiraba un aire tranquilo y mesuradamente feliz. Se había acabado, toda esa mierda había llegado a su fin.

Pero las personas que estaban completamente en paz eran los que pertenecían a dichas aldeas, yo no pertenecía a ninguna era un ninja renegado que se había unido a Sasuke para ayudarlo a derrotar a su hermano, ahora que el sabia toda la verdad ya no nos necesitaba y eso significaba que yo volvería a estar solo; aunque esa decisión también afectara a Karin y Jügo cada uno debía seguir por su lado.

Mientras todos festejaban yo solo los contemplaba, la mayoría se encontraban felices por el fin de la guerra pero había detalles que me ponían a pensar. La pequeña sonrisa de Sasuke mientras estaba con sus compañeros del equipo 7, su verdadero equipo, eso hizo que se me formara un nudo en la garganta, eso solo confirmaba que nos había usado y muy en el fondo me sentía utilizado porque a pesar de todo lo consideraba un amigo. También me había fijado en la mirada que le dirigía a su compañera la rosadita, ella era muy linda y en sus ojos se podía ver el gran amor que le profesaba y que por lo que veía era un amor correspondido. Me alegraba que aun tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos y si la elegida para demostrar amor era ella, me alegraba mucho mas.

Pero entonces recordé a Karin y sus "sentimientos" hacia él, la busque por todo el lugar pero no la encontraba hasta que divise su cabellera roja muy alejada de donde estaban todos se veía triste y resignada. Me iba a acercar a ella, me encantaba molestarla pero mas que eso quería estar a su lado para ayudarla con la verdad. Camine hacia donde estaba y mientras lo hacia la admiraba, siempre me ha gustado esa chica puede no ser la mas linda, ser miope, una zanahoria andante y tenía un carácter de los mil demonios pero eso en vez de querer alejarme lo que hacía era que me sintiera atraído y porque no enamorado. Si hace tiempo lo sabía, desde que la vi aquella vez en un rio bañándose, los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella se habían hecho presentes sin embargo siempre los había ignorado, pero verla desnuda y con la luz de la luna reflejándose en su cuerpo, hizo que dejara de callar esos sentimientos y mi cuerpo sintiera la necesidad de sentirla. Decidí callarme todas esas emociones, no era bueno para Taka y tampoco era bueno para mí, saldría lastimado además de que no sería correspondido porque ella solo le profesaba amor a Sasuke. Despeje mi mente de esos pensamientos y me senté a su lado cuando estuve con ella.

-_se ha acabado todo zanahoria, ¿Por qué no estas festejando como los demás?_

_-¿debería hacerlo? Ninguna es mi aldea y eso me hace recordar que no pertenezco a ningún lado además… veo su mirada Suigetsu, está enamorado de ella y yo nunca significare nada para él._

Me llamo por mi nombre no por ningún apodo, esta conversación iba en serio. No paso desapercibido el tono de su voz, me dolió pero jugaría la última carta y si funcionaba le confesaría lo que siento.

_-¿Por qué no aceptas que lo que sientes por el no es amor sino atracción? Te mereces más que sus rechazos, deberías mirar para otros lados._

_-jajaja no me hagas reír, el es perfecto, es fuerte, guapo, es poderoso, nadie puede ser mejor que él._

No pude evitar sentirme desilusionado de esa mujer, era superficial nunca iba a tener en cuenta mis sentimientos y yo solo saldría como un estúpido, ahora mas que nunca me daba razones para no decirle lo que siento por ella.

_-deja de ser tan superficial, date cuenta que el no te ama y nunca lo va a hacer su amor le pertenece a alguien mas y mientras pienses así nadie será lo suficientemente bueno o valiente para pensar estar a tu lado, si sigues con esa actitud te quedaras sola._

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude y me aleje de ella con toda la ira acumulada que sentía, ella nunca cambiaria siempre seria la misma arpía. Decidí irme lo mas rápido de ahí, buscaría donde refugiarme y después decidiría que haría con mi vida. Cuando iba a empezar mi recorrido, una voz me detuvo.

_-Suigetsu ¿A dónde vas?_

_-es hora de irme jefe, ya cumplimos con nuestra misión._

_-no tendrás que irte, ahora eres parte de Konoha, son mis amigos y por eso estarán cerca._

Me quede estupefacto, ¿pertenecer a una aldea de nuevo? Sentí alegría pero miedo al mismo tiempo no quería sentir el rechazo de nadie.

_-no lo sé jefe y ¿si los aldeanos no me quieren en su aldea? No quiero sentirme rechazado además de que fui o soy un criminal y no quiero sus miradas de temor._

_-no pasara, serás un ninja mas de la aldea además de que necesitaremos ayuda para reconstruirla, será difícil al principio pero no imposible._

_-no sabía que tenias lado sensible Sasuke._

Le pique un poco, me gustaba molestar a la gente y aun mas cuando era alguien como Sasuke.

_-hmp… solo lo estoy haciendo porque me lo pidieron así que no te acostumbres._

_-oye tranquilo yo se que la rosadita te mando pero igual agradezco que me estés diciendo esto así que acepto la oferta._

_-hmp…_

De pronto nos interrumpieron la conversación.

_-Sasuke-kun… _

Hay estaba ella de nuevo llamándolo así, ¿Por qué lo hacía? El no iba a corresponderla.

_-¿Qué quieres Karin? _

_-gracias por dejarme quedar en tu aldea._

_-no me lo agradezcas a mi sino a todos ellos que han decidido aceptarnos._

_-Sasuke-kun ahora que todo termino, ¿no te gustaría empezar con la restauración del clan Uchiha? Yo podría ayudarte._

¿Cómo era posible que hiciera eso? Hace unos momentos me había dicho que se había dado cuenta de el amor del Uchiha por la rosadita, ¿Por qué se hacía esto?

_-no me interesa, además de que ahora tengo novia y para eso estará ella, así que si te vas a acercar a mí con esas intenciones no lo quiero._

Esa era siempre la respuesta y ella no entendía.

_-¿Quién es ella? _¿Por qué se hacia la que no sabía? ¿Por qué tenía que darme esa imagen? Estaba quedando como una mentirosa delante de mis ojos.

_-la mejor mujer del mundo y a la chica que siempre he amado. Lo siento Karin pero eso que tú quieres nunca podrá ser._

Eso me sorprendió, el nunca había sido de demostrar sus sentimientos ni de frases largas pero que estuviera defendiendo así a su mujer era admirable.

_-Sasuke-kun… ¿vamos?_

Una dulce voz hizo que giráramos el rostro al lugar de donde venia.

_-si Sakura ya te alcanzo… y ustedes nos vemos en la aldea._

Era realmente sorprendente todo lo que había cambiado, definitivamente el amor cambia a las personas, lástima que el mío no lograra cambiar el de Karin. Voltee a verla, estaba observando a Sasuke, también me quede viendo y vimos como con algo de timidez el juntaba sus labios con Sakura. Karin estaba como ida no sabía porque tomaba esa actitud, ella ya lo sabía.

_-¿Por qué te haces esto? Me habías dicho que ya habías entendido que Sasuke amaba a alguien mas ¿Qué ganabas haciendo lo que hiciste hace un momento? ¿Querías rebajarte más?_

_-tenía que jugar mi última carta y aun no está todo perdido, aun puedo conquistarlo._

_-porque no aceptas de una puta vez que no te ama, nunca lo va a hacer y yo voy a impedir que hagas algo en contra de ellos, el jefe ya tuvo suficiente con todo lo que paso en su niñez y parte de su adolescencia como para que ahora que puede ser feliz tu lo arruines. Quedas advertida Karin._

Se me quedo viendo estupefacta y aunque la quisiera no iba a permitir que consiguiera realizar sus malévolos planes. Esa mujer nunca cambiaria y yo a pesar de eso la amo.

_-adiós Karin, nos vemos en la aldea._

Me gire y camine hacia mi nuevo hogar, mi nuevo futuro.

/-/-/-/-/-/

**Un Año Despues…**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que nos integramos a Konoha, yo ejercía como ninja y vivía en un pequeño departamento, Jügo había ingresado al escuadrón anbu y además, suceso que nos sorprendió a todos, tenía una relación con Hana Inuzuka y estaban pensando en casarse. En cuanto a Sasuke, después de volver y purgar una pequeña condena por sus crímenes, se convirtió en anbu y mano derecha del sexto Hokage, el idiota que tiene por mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Después de anunciar oficialmente su noviazgo con la rosadita, nos sorprendieron con la noticia de que serian padres, por ende decidieron casarse lo mas antes posible, ahora había un mini-Sasuke pero con ojos verde esmeralda, herencia de su madre, llamado Itachi en honor al difunto.

En cuanto a Karin está trabajando en el hospital como ninja medico, desde aquella discusión que tuvimos no la volví a ver mucho ni a hablar, me había dedicado solo a las misiones y solo sabía de ella por medio de Jügo que aun la frecuentaba. A pesar del tiempo no había podido olvidarla la amaba aun mas que antes y el que Sasuke haya formado una familia me había dado esperanzas con ella pero aun no se me olvidaba que era una mujer sin escrúpulos.

Me dirigía hacia la torre Hokage, me necesitaban para cumplir una misión. Cuando llegue al despacho del idiota me fije que no estábamos solos, nos acompañaba Karin. Estaba hermosa, tenía el cabello hasta la cintura y con ese traje ninja su cuerpo se le veía realmente bien, como aquella vez en el rio. No volteo a verme en ningún momento, eso de cierta forma me dolió.

_-bien ya estamos todos. Karin, Suigetsu, irán juntos en esta misión, tendrán que ir a Suna por una flor rara que necesita Sakura para un antídoto. En este pergamino esta todas las indicaciones, se irán a media noche, espero que no tengan muchos inconveniente ¿alguna duda?_

Los dos negamos y nos marchamos, nos pusimos de acuerdo y preparamos todo para la salida. A la media noche nos encontramos en la entrada de la aldea, con un asentimiento de cabeza iniciamos la misión. El viaje era silencioso y ella nunca me había dirigido la mirada, me sentía incomodo, el silencio me incomodaba. Encontrar la flor no fue difícil y tan pronto la tuvimos con nosotros partimos hacia la aldea, estábamos cansados así que le propuse que descansáramos y a la mañana siguiente temprano nos pondríamos en marcha. Encendí una fogata y cada uno armo su carpa para dormir.

_-hay un río cerca, iré por agua._

Solo asentí con la cabeza y la vi marcharse. Después de cerca de 15 minutos estaba de los nervios, solo me dijo que iba por agua y aun no regresaba así que decidí ir a buscarla al río. Cuando llegue me quede anonadado, era como la vez pasada, se estaba bañando y se veía realmente hermosa pero esta vez no tuve precaución y me descubrió infraganti. Empezó a gritar como loca y se cubrió pero era demasiado tarde yo ya había visto demasiado.

_-¿Qué crees que haces cara de pez? ¿Por qué me espías?_

Se veía linda, así que sin ningún tipo de pudor me desvestí hasta quedar como Dios me trajo al mundo, escuche como decía cosas pero no le hacía mucho caso estaba decidido a arreglar nuestra situación esa misma noche. La había alcanzado y ahora estábamos frente a frente.

_-tápate, no quiero verte, déjame sola._

_-No, es hora de que aclaremos esta situación porque yo ya no puedo seguir así._

_-tu y yo no tenemos nada que aclarar me dejaste todo claro la última vez que hablamos._

_-yo tengo que decirte muchas cosas y no saldremos de aquí hasta que me escuches quieras o no._

_-…_

_-escúchame bien porque no creo que lo repita a menos que la respuesta que me des sea positiva para mí._

_-¿a que te refieres con eso?_

_-cuando formamos hebi no me importaba nada ni nadie y me uní a ustedes solo por la misión pero con el pasar del tiempo ustedes se volvieron importantes para mí, se convirtieron en mi familia pero tu te convertiste mas que en eso. Te miraba y solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que eres y un tiempo después te vi en un río así como ahora y me di cuenta que no solo era atracción sino que había algo mas, me di cuenta que te amaba pero tu estabas detrás de Sasuke. Cuando vi que tal vez tenía una mínima posibilidad contigo paso lo que paso cuando acabo la guerra y quise odiarte, dejar de pensarte pero no pude, te amo Karin y tenía que decirlo ya no lo puedo callar._

Me quede esperando algún tipo de reacción pero lo que siguió no me lo esperaba, estaba llorando.

_-no llores, yo sé que mis sentimientos te agobian y que tu no quieres que esto sea cierto pero no es para tanto._

_-no es por eso que lo hago solo que siento que no te merezco, no merezco ese amor que me ofreces, soy una arpía te lo demostré ese día, el final de la guerra. Me sentí mal por tus palabras pero me di cuenta que era cierto lo que me decías después tuve tanta vergüenza de acercarme a pedir disculpas y por eso me refugie en el trabajo pero cada día me dolía mas porque no me gustaba tu indiferencia y extrañaba nuestras discusiones._

_-¿sientes algo por mi?_

No pude evitar preguntar, sentía que faltaba algo de información y no perdía las esperanzas de que fuera verdad.

_-no quería aceptarlo quise camuflar esos sentimientos mostrando que eran por Sasuke pero en este año me di cuenta que no eran por él, siempre fueron por ti pero la verdad ya me había resignado a ser unos desconocidos mas._

Lo que siguió no lo pude evitar, la bese como había querido hacerlo desde hace mucho, fue dulce y tierno, su boca sabia a fresa pero yo no quería que eso quedara solo ahí por eso decidí avanzar un poco. La pegue mas a mi cuerpo y sentí como su figura se amoldaba a mi cuerpo, eso me _encendió _y ella se dio cuenta. Se alejo un poco y pronto extrañe su calor.

_-espera Suigetsu, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? _

_-lo que debió pasar hace un año, ¿quieres ser mi novia zanahoria andante?_

_-si quiero cara de pez._

_-te amo._

Sonreímos como un par de adolescentes enamorados, la volví a besar pero esta vez nada me detendría. Esa noche nos entregamos con la luna como testigo de nuestro amor. De ahora en adelante seria mía como yo seria de ella, nadie nunca podría separarnos y yo me encargaría de que nuestra felicidad fuera duradera. La noche paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto y justo cuando empezaba a amanecer le hice una promesa.

_-te prometo que todos los días de ahora en adelante veremos el amanecer juntos, esta será la máxima expresión de amor hacia ti. El día que no lo veamos será porque tú y yo ya no lo estamos. _

Mas tarde emprendimos nuevamente el viaje, había sido igual de silencioso pero ya no era incomodo ahora el ambiente era armonioso y los dos demostrábamos, cada quien a su manera, lo felices que estábamos. Entramos a la aldea cogidos de la mano, todo ahora sería diferente, estábamos juntos y eso solo podría significar el inicio de un nuevo amanecer y una nueva vida juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Gracias por haber leido este one...**

**la verdad no me gusto mucho el final pero espero que les haya gustado como quedo...**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

**Espero sus reviews y nos leemos despues...**

**Saludos..!**


End file.
